The invention concerns a cabinet hinge with a depth adjusting device that connects directly or indirectly on a cabinet-side, single- or multi-part mounting plate holding a hinge arm, according to the introductory or characterizing clause of Patent claim 1.
In general, various adjustments are possible with cabinet hinges.
Thus, one adjustment possibility is the depth adjustment of the hinge arm by which the cabinet door""s distance can be adjusted to the front side of the cabinet. The depth adjustment is generally achieved by a clamping screw that fastens the hinge arm to the mounting plate.
The clamping screw projects through an elongated hole in the hinge arm so that the depth adjustment takes place by gliding along the elongated hole; the adjustment is determined by the length of the elongated hole. The disadvantage here is that the depth adjusting screw must be loosened in order to make the sliding along the elongated hole possible. A delicate adjustment with this type of system is just not possible.
The document DE-U-299 14 473 makes known a cabinet hinge with the depth adjustment based on a (check) pinion. Along the fixed mounting plate of the cabinet hinge, several arched tooth segments are arranged in a distance parallel to each other. Together with these tooth segments, a spiral-shaped projection works with a revolvable depth adjusting screw that is held in the hinge arm.
By turning the screw, the projection engages in the tooth segments, one after the other, so that the hinge arm slides along the mounting plate. Large and small adjustments can be accomplished with this system, but there is still the disadvantage utilize the entire adjustment range, it is necessary to turn the adjusting screw several times.
It is the task of the invention to declare a cabinet hinge that can achieve a large depth adjustment that can be accomplished with just one turn of the depth adjusting screw. Furthermore, the depth adjusting screw""s operation should be smooth, however, excluding an independent adjustment of the depth position.
This task is solved by the features and characteristics cited in Patent Claim 1.
The formulated features of the invention are given in the independent and individual Patent Claims.
The invention is based on a cabinet hinge with a driver plate that is connected to the hinge arm; whereby, the depth adjusting screw has adjusting elements that work together with corresponding adjusting surfaces on the driver plate so that when the depth adjusting screw is turned, the driver plate and the hinge arm are moved in relation to the mounting plate.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the driver plate is formed in the cross section somewhat unshaped, and has an upper and a lower driver shank that are connected on a side edge to each other. Parts of the adjusting screw are placed on or, respectively, in the driver plate.
According to the invention, it is furthermore intended that the adjusting surfaces are formed from the free side edge of the driver shank and always has a driver slot and an adjoining merging rolling surface in a stop bay. The adjusting surfaces of the driver shank are formed so that the driver slot of one of the driver shanks lies opposite the stop bay of the other driver shank and vice versa.
The adjusting elements are, preferably, made of two crank pins located at opposite sides of a concentric crank disk. The crank pins are placed about 180xc2x0 to each other and run parallel to the lengthwise axis of the crank disk so that the lengthwise axis is level.
It is provided that the upper crank pin of the driver""s shank""s adjusting surface corresponds to the lower crank disk of the driver""s shank""s adjusting surface. So only one crank pin engages in the corresponding driver slot, while the other crank pin lies on the corresponding rolling surface or stop bay.
In order to fix the position of the depth adjusting screw, the crank disk is accepted into a bore hole of the adjusting plate. The driver plate, however, is held movable on the adjusting plate so that the crank disk and part of the adjusting plate are located in the space or gap between the driver shanks.
In order for the hinge arm of the driver plate to be retained, the upper driver shank, preferably, has upward projecting brackets that engage in the corresponding recesses of the hinge arm.
The maximum depth adjustment that can be achieved, results from the doubled distance of the crank pins to each other. Consequently, a single turn of the depth adjusting screw results in a maximum depth adjustment of over 360xc2x0.
The invention offers the advantage that with only a single turn of the depth adjusting screw, a delicate adjusting of the depth position of the hinge arm can be undertaken with its entire adjustment range. The proposed depth adjustment is smooth and excludes an independent adjustment of the set position (that is, prevents an independent unintentional adjustment).
An implementation example of the invention will be more closely described based on the presented drawn figures. Further features, characteristics, advantages, uses and applications follow from the drawings and following descriptions.